Music Has Brought Us Together
by daughterofwater22
Summary: Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace are in a band. The guys hear a girl named Annabeth sing and think she is wonderful. While Percy gets to know her, he falls in love with her and her voice. Annabeth's first priority is her music career, but she begins to have feelings for Percy. Will music bring tem together? Or break them apart? Find out by reading!


HI GUYS! THIS IS THE NEW STORY YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR IT IS CALLED **"Music Has Brought Us Together" Hopefully you'll like it and uhh read on, I guess, don't own pjo either now put yo eyes down!  
**

**_Cause loving him was _**_re__d_**_ like I'd never known_**_  
Missing him was dark grey, all alone,  
__Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met,  
But loving him was red_

Percy's pov  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO PERCY, JASON, NICO, AND LEO! I LOVE YOU! HAVE MY BABY!" All the fans screamed, while I sang the song.

_Girl, everyday I look at you,  
You make my heart go Whoo,(Whoo-hoo)  
Everyda-a-a-a-a-ay,  
Everyday (Everyday)  
_

_You knock me out with those beautiful eyes,  
No matter how much I try, (try)  
Your hair flows in the wind,  
When you're sad, you make feel like I've sinned, (sinned)  
Your personality shines brightly, like the sun  
You take my breath away, I feel like I'm gone  
Everyday (Everyday)_

* * *

"Guys, we've done awesome." I said. "Yep. 4 bachelors making music for the world." Leo said. "Yup. Our fans are still screaming their heads off like this, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SIGNS OF LIFE, YOU'RE SO AWESOME! PLEASE MARRY ME!" and then they keep screaming." Nico said in agreement. **(an: signs of life is the name of the band i didn't want it to sound like demigod something or whatever. Now back to the story!)** "Some of them are hot I want to date them but at the same time I don't, is that normal?" Jason asked. ~MALL~ "I want to get something to eat, I'm hungry." Nico said. "Yeah, me too." Leo agreed. "Alright, uh, how about Domino's?'" I said. "Ok." Leo, Jason, and Nico said.

* * *

-EATING PIZZA!- "Mm. This stuff is so good." Leo said. "Leo, you say that about everything." Nico said, smirking. "But it is." Leo said, with pizza in his mouth. "I guess so." Jason said. "Oh, they're having some girl do karaoke," Jason said, his face brightening up. "Wanna check her out?" "Ok." I said. "You guys wanna go?" I asked. _Nah, I just wanna eat my PIZZA!, _I thought. "Alright." They said. We threw away our trash and went.

_Never put my love out on the line,  
Never said yes to the right guy,  
Never had trouble getting what I want,  
But when it comes to I'm never good enough,  
When I don't care  
Won't wash my hair,  
Then make it bounce like a basketball_

But you wanna make me act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm putting my defenses up,  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I'd think I'd have a heart attack  
-End of Song-

* * *

"Don't you think she's good?" Jason asked. "I do." I said, agreeing. "Yeah." Nico and Leo said. "She should join us." Jason said. "Yeah." Nico, Leo, and I said. "Who'll tell her?" I asked. They looked at me touching their nose and saying,"Percy's it, anyways you ARE the lead singer." "Fine." I said, holding my hands up in defeat. I walked over to her and said,"That was an awesome job you did." She looked at me and said, "Thanks, dude, You're...uh, Percy, right, from Signs of Life?" "Guilty, so, uh would you like to join our band?" I said. "What's in it for me?" "Uh, you get money?" I said stupidly. I mentally slapped myself after that. "Of course I'll join you, I was just messing with ya, music is my dream ." She said. I went to the guys and looked like she didn't want to join us. "Uh, she didn't want to join." I said. "DANG IT!" They yelled. "JK." I said. "DUDE! You had us worried. She sounded even better than Demi Lovato." They said. We went to her and asked, "So, what's your name?" "Annabeth." "Nice, uh, you live here right?" "Yeah." "Uh, ok I guess that's it."

* * *

Annabeth's pov  
They all looked kinda nice, Piper would've liked Jason. Nico, was pale but had that "I'm cool" look, Leo had the "I"M ON FIRE AND I DON"T CARE! WHO WANTS TO PARTY?" look, Jason had the "Popular football jock that will entice you " look, and Percy, Percy, who had the "Captain of the swim team and bad boy" look_ and _aura. Percy, with his fine thin lips, his jet-black messy hair, his perfectly white smile. _Bad Annabeth! You are never going to fall in love, _Annabeth thought. _Or maybe you will, _a voice in her head said.  
"Just shake it off, Annabeth, you're here to make music not have a boy friend." _I muttered._

* * *

**_I _hope you guys liked it, and just so you know I will be making other chapters. Keep reviewing so we can hit a hundred!**


End file.
